Henry Hart
Henry Hart, also known as the superhero sidekick Kid Danger, is the main protagonist of Henry Danger. Henry fights crime in his hometown, Swellview, under the alias of Kid Danger. He is an average teen, with two best friends and a secret after school job (as Captain Man's superhero sidekick). He promised Captain Man not to ever, ever, ever tell anyone that he is Kid Danger. Thanks to his skills, super cool gadgets and his superpower, Kid Danger has no problem helping Captain Man on his missions. He is portrayed by Jace Norman. Henry Hart has blond hair and brown eyes. He often wears plaid shirts and jeans in his appearances on the show, but also wears regular long sleeve shirts and even hooded shirts. He also often wears Vans. As Kid Danger, he wears a red mask with silver lining on top, with his hair slicked to the left, a blue shirt with a silver vest with red and black lines and a hurricane symbol on it. He also wears red pants with a black utility belt and has the same hurricane symbol on the buckle, red gloves with red and black striped elbow hands with silver on the edges, and black boots with red stripes on the laces. Henry is very ambitious, charming, and sometimes can be naive. He does not like having secrets kept from him, and always sticks up for himself. He is very possessive of his job as Kid Danger. He is superficial, but has become less superficial over time. He is also a charmer with infectious enthusiasm when it comes to girls. He is outgoing, yet somewhat awkward. He is cheesy and goofy, but in a fun and infectious way. He is very expressive, and has a hard time hiding his true emotions. He is courageous, has a sharp-eye, has good instincts, and is a quick thinker. He likes to look neat, and he is aware that he is attractive, but is not arrogant about it. He wants to explore and go outside the box. Even though Henry has many flaws, he cares about his friends and family, and has saved many peoples' lives. Powers and Abilities * Hyper Motility/High-Speed Reflexes/Enhanced Reflexes (Formerly): He receives this power after breathing the poisonous fumes of a South African Bush Lizard and a Black Shag Spider. He hans enchanced reflexes to react and maneuver at great speeds dodging any attacks. But he lost his power in order to save the whole world from Rick Twitlers Virus in Part 3: A New Hero. ** Super Coordination: His hand-eye and foot-eye coordination have increased. ** Speed Fighting: Henry is able to fight at incredible speed, due to his enhanced quickness and reaction time. ** Enhanced Speed: Henry is able to move quickly to pull Schwoz's pants down without anyone noticing * Indestructibility (Temporarily): Having received the power through the same process as Ray, he is invulnerable to all sorts of harm, including hits to the head. (However, in Henry's case, it had a side effect). He lost this power after he went through the densitizer and Ray went through a molecular transducer to make Henry's side effect go away. ** Fire Breath: A side effect of his indestructibility is he can breathe fire while laughing * Inner Beast: In Henry the Man-Beast, Henry was zap by The manly machine that makes people manly but he became a man-beast. Henry ends up becoming extremely strong, mean, and hairy. * Invisibility/Camouflage: with the Chameleon Ring, Henry can blend in in an environment and be unseen by others. * Time Travel: With the Time Jerker Time Portal, Henry or Ray can travel to any time they want by going through the portal. * Puerto Rican History: Because of the data transfer in Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems, Henry now knows all the history of Puerto Rico. * Gadget Usage: '''Henry possesses a vast arsenal of weapons and gadgets created by Schwoz. * '''Expert hand to hand combattant: Henry is an excellent fighter, as proven in the fight between Henry and the Wall Dogs in Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 and others combats against other criminals in others episodes. * '''Piloting: '''Henry possess piloting skills, being able to fly the Man-copter, thanks to the events of License to Fly. * '''Markmanship: '''Henry can shoot with his laser with a lot of precision to stun or kill people. Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Henry Danger characters Category:Kids Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Sidekicks